Doubts Confirmed
by BloodCoveredKisses
Summary: Ok, so I'm not very good at summaries but basically, this is how I think chapter 34 should have ended. Just read to see :P Its my first fic, so please treat it kindly. :D no flames please!


Heeeey! Dallas, here. this is my fist fic. so please treat it kindly! OK, this is basically how I think (no, how I **know**) chapter 34 of Vampire Knight should have ended. sorry if he title sux, I'm very bad at naming things most of the time. :D ENJOY! (hopefully...)

**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly, I do not own Vampire Knight, Matsuri Hino **does**. If I did, Zero and Yuuki would already be together and Kaname would be with Aido. Just sayin'. ;P

* * *

I was huddled up in ball on my bed, holding my legs tightly to my chest. After the last encounter with Kaname, everything was turning bloody again.

Did I really want to know my past if it meant this? Did I really love Kaname? I didn't like the whole 'lover' thing. And I did feel a bit more than just friendship with Zero...I was hurting him with this.

A lot.

My mind was racing through all that had happened, but then I realized my headache getting worse, so I stopped thinking altogether.

Breathing heavily, I looked up, only to find my room soaked in blood again. I lifted my hands to my face. Even I was covered in blood.... everywhere I looked, i saw blood.

There were three knocks on the door, and I jolted at the sound but stayed in my fetal position.

Someone opened the door, "Yuuki?" He said. "Are you awake?" The man came closer to me, his voice filled with concern. "Does your head still hurt?" He asked. All I could do was stare at him as he came to the end of my bed. He, like the whole world, was covered in deep red blood. "When I came in to get your laundry..." He came closer, and my eyes widened in fear.

Before I knew what I was doing, I launched myself at him, throwing us both on the floor. "Yuuki?!" he said in shock. I placed my knees firmly on either side of his body and put my hands on his neck, gripping it tightly with all my strength. I was still breathing heavily as my fingers clenched around his neck, I saw his face. He had a shocked expression, but as he looked at me for a few moments,when he slowly closed his eyes, giving up.

Then everything came back to me, the blood all but vanished, and I realized I was on top of Zero, strangling him and he wasn't trying to stop me.

"Huh?! Ze...ro?" I said, a puzzled look upon my face. He slowly opened his lavender colored eyes and said, "...Are you alright?" I didn't reply. Instead my eyes turned sad as I said, "Why...Aren't you fighting back?"

As I looked down at Zero, taking in my current position, i felt a tear start to pool in my eye. "I told you," He said, "You can do whatever you want with my life."

At that point I lowered my head, my dark brown hair completely covering my face and I actually smiled. "You think I'm your victim, Zero?" i gave a short, malicious laugh. "You've got it wrong. Your too weak."

I leaned in, putting my face right next to his as I clutched his shirt collar. "I'm the one you can't escape from," I said darkly. "You've been forced to play along with my selfishness. Being your only ally... doing everything i could do for you... I was only doing those things...for myself." I started to slowly lean away from him, but kept my hands on his chest. "If I could pretend I was indispensable to you, I felt it wouldn't matter if I didn't have a past. Yes. I did it all for me. Otherwise... I wouldn't have said something I shouldn't... Forgive me."

Finally, Zero said something. "You're not making any sense." He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. "It sounds as if... you're desperately telling me you need me..." My eyes widened, and Zero started to sit up, his silver hair wild from my attack, but I didn't move from his lap.

"But... You're wrong, Yuuki." He said. "The one you truly need, is Kaname Kuran." It looked as though it pained him to say that. Why did that fact make my heart ache so?

I put my head down, not looking at him as I clung to his shirt. "No, Zero. You're wrong. I do need you. I need you more than I need to know my past, more than I need Kaname Kuran for that matter. I need help, please, help me! I see blood everywhere I turn, ever since I tried to remember my past. I can't stand it any longer!" Zero stayed there, propped up on his arms as I started to sob. "I'm so confused! I don't even want to remember my past any more!"

Zero put a tender hand on my hair and pulled me into tight embrace in which I returned. "Its ok Yuuki. I'll help you. What do you want me to do?"

"Just stay with me," I said. "Don't leave me." I clutched to his shirt even tighter, my knuckles turning a sickly white.

"Ok, I won't leave, I promise." He said. He seemed a little confused though by my reaction. Like he wasn't expecting that I'd say I need him and not Kaname. I knew that I loved Zero, and I wanted him to love me back so badly it hurt. But what if i was rejected? I couldn't handle that. But something about the way Zero held me made me confident in my decision.

"Zero..." I said, bringing my face to his slowly, and when I closed my chocolate colored eyes, our lips met. I knotted one hand in his silver hair and clutched to his shirt with the other, and Zero held me, clinging to my nightgown. As we separated, his expression was so adorably confused.

"Yuuki?" He asked. "Zero, I don't want, nor do I need Kaname. What I want and need is you. It just took a while to figure it out." I smiled lightly.

"Yuuki..." He whispered before pulling me into a kiss again, this time it was deeper, more passionate, and as his tongue forced my lips to part I didn't resist. I knew this was what I wanted, deep in my heart, and that Kaname could never be anything more than an older brother to me.

* * *

So, uh... what did ya think? Not to bad for my first one, right? I didn't plan, I just had the urge to write. :) Please review!

**Hey, No flames now, please. though constructive criticism is welcome. :]**


End file.
